


pissed off

by michael_townley



Category: Undertale
Genre: Golden shower, Implied Shit Kink, Omorashi, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_townley/pseuds/michael_townley
Summary: you make sans angry, and he comes up with a fitting punishment for you.





	pissed off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slybluebich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybluebich/gifts).



Living underground was a pain. An absolute atrocity. The ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~thing making it better for you was Sans, and now you'd made him angry.

"I'm sorry, Sans! I didn't know you wanted to keep that bottle of ketchup!" You said, with tears in your eyes. He looked at you, bones looking ready to pop out of their sockets.

"What did you think?! I had it in the fridge for a damn reason!" He yelled. You glanced down at his crotch, and noticed a bulge forming. Was he getting off to this? You leaned close to his ear and whispered with a certain lust in your voice.

"I'm sorry, Sansy...I love you. I deserve to be punished." You winked at him. He still looked angry, but in a different way.

"You're right...you  _do_ deserve to be punished." Sans rubbed his hand against his cock. He reached his hand down his shorts. 

"I really need to piss. Y/N, take off your clothes, you dirty bitch." He whispered lustfully. You blushed wildly. 

"Aah...Sans...I-I...okay. Fine." You quickly reached your hands behind your neck to take off your shirt, and pulled it off. 

"Shirt too. Wouldn't want to ruin your clothes." He teased. You ripped off your pants. 

"Please...Please, Sans. Please piss in my mouth. I deserve it." He looked at you, eyes half closed. He pulled his cock out of his pants. He squinted his eyes, presumably trying to get the piss out.

"Aah!" All of a sudden, a yellow stream of piss came down onto your face and went into your eyes and mouth. You licked your lips. Sour. Sans let out an unnecessary naughty moan.

"You know, now that I think about it, I really have to shit." Sans said, with hitched breaths. Your jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Fuck no. FUCK no." You thought about getting up and shitting on Sans yourself, just as payback for him even saying that. 

"Just hurry up and finish, asshole." You scoffed. Sans let out a quick wet fart, and began pumping his cock.

"Oh, baby..." Sans moaned. His seed projected into your mouth, leaving a disgusting taste.

"Ugh. I am never doing that again." You coughed up a bit of piss.

"Well, we both need to clean up, so how about we take a shower together?" He winked.

"Hell yes. You owe me one." He put his arm around you.

"I forgive you for throwing away my ketchup, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this sexiness ;)


End file.
